


(Traced Your) Shadows on the Wall - ASMB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Dean Winchester, Asexuality, Illustration, Internalized Acephobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digging himself out of pine wood box in the ground in Pontiac, Illinois, in September of 2005, and discovering a handprint on his left shoulder is when things start to change a little for Dean.</p><p>Castiel is an Angel of The Lord, and he brought Dean back. Bitter, broken, Dean.<br/>There is nobody else who has ever come back from hell. It is simply not possible. But Dean has.<br/>And Dean has never felt more alone in his whole life.</p><p>(aka, five times Dean was alone and one time he wasn’t)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Traced Your) Shadows on the Wall - ASMB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was done for the Asexual Supernatural Minibang 2016 for the story, [(Traced Your) Shadow on the Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6806440), by Herbcitty.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
